On the Internet, social networks allow users to connect to and share information with each other. Many social networks include a content sharing aspect that allows users to upload, view, and share content, such as video content, image content, audio content, and so on. Other users of the social network may comment on the shared content, discover new content, locate updates, share content, and otherwise interact with the provided content. The shared content may include content from professional content creators, e.g., movie clips, TV clips, and music videos, as well as content from amateur content creators, e.g., video blogging and short original videos.
Currently, users are spending increased amounts of time on content sharing platforms. Similar to a television or radio experience, users typically prefer to watch or listen to content without interruptions or having to decide what to watch next. Some content sharing platforms allow users to create playlists that allow the user to create a list of favorite media items to automatically play without interruption.
Video and other media consumption on content sharing platforms is rapidly moving to mobile devices. However, navigating playlists on mobile devices is difficult because the user interface is stripped down to the bare essentials so that the UI can fit on a smaller screen. This can result in an unsatisfactory user experience, causing users to reduce their interactions with the mobile platform provided by the content sharing platform.